resign
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: Tunggu, ini bukan suatu surat kok. SPOILER Episode 12. Ketika apa yang terbayang olehmu disaat bingung dalam misi spionasme adalah hal yang absurd, itulah saat yang tepat untuk mengundurkan diri. Hal seperti inilah yang dialami Odagiri; salah satu penutup cerita dari kelompok mata-mata kawakan D-Kikan. Tentunya, dengan diiringi oleh sebuah janji semu; entah sampai kapan...[Odagiri]


"Kau sudah memantapkan hatimu?"

Cahaya mentari mulai berpendar menembus jendela, dibelakangi oleh sesosok pria paruh baya yang bertampang tegas dan dingin. Tangan berbalut sarung putihnya lalu menyentuh buku putih dan tipis serta memiliki judul yang menyakitkan; 'Surat Pengunduran Diri'. Di depannya, berdiri seorang pria dengan rambut disisir ke kiri, dan berbadan tegap. Memberi aura ketegasan dan rasa jauh yang kentara. Dari matanya, sama sekali tak terlihat keraguannya.

Ia lalu menjawabnya, "Anda mengajari saya bahwa akhir dari mata-mata adalah ketika bingung dan terbayang sesuatu yang abstrak; cinta dan rasa rindu. Dan Anda tahu bahwa saya telah merasakannya; sudah tak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Oleh karena itu, aku dengan ini menyatakan ingin mengundurkan diri dari D-Agency."

Pria paruh baya ini lalu menarik laci di mejanya, dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu. Dan kemudian menaruh sebuah amplop cokelat persegi panjang serta menjelaskannya, "Ini uang pengunduran dirimu. Tidak banyak, tetapi terimalah."

"Terima kasih, Yuuki-san." Dengan suara merendah, ia mengambil amplop itu dengan santun.

"... Jangan mati." pamit Yuuki, si atasannya itu, dengan suara tenang.

Pria tegap itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan, sekali lagi, "Semoga beruntung dalam pekerjaanmu selanjutnya, Yuuki-san."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game ~ resign.**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

 _Disclaimer_ : I own nothing.

 _Warning_ : Spoiler ep 12. Sedih, tetapi nggak ada _death char_ (kubuat secanon mungkin. /3)

 _A/N_ : HUHUHU WHY KALI INI BAPER SAMA ODAGIRI-KUN. AUTO SAYANG DIA PULA. *caps abuse* ASLI BARU KALI INI NEMU _POINT OF VIEW_ SESAKIT INI DARI ANIME. Ingat gak, ketika ep 1-2 kenalinnya, seolah2 kita diajak gabung sama D-Kikan. Terus terus bertualang, mulai dari amnesia, kab00r dari musuh, cooo cooo, koit *uh noo Miyoshiiii*, terus kena piting sama coretsisadiscoret Jitsui, double _spy_ , kurang apalagi. Episode 12 seolah-olah kita telah mencapai batasnya dan minta undur diri, padahal settingnya jauh beda. Ep 12 ini jaraknya cuma beberapa bulan saja dari episode 1 dan 2. Kalau ikut timeline, akhirnya justru ada di episode 4, tahun 1940 atau sekitaran gitu. *dan kemudian baper Odagiri-kun tidaaakk-*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blam.

Pintu lalu dibanting dengan pelan, namun tegas.

Langkah kaki yang khas, meski tak mampu menghapus total prinsip yang kokoh bagai Tembok Cina.

Begitu pria itu keluar, nampak di sebelahnya berdiri banyak pria lain; tampaknya hampir semua anggota agensi itu berkumpul persis di depannya. Seolah menahan rasa meledak yang hebat dari pria yang baru saja keluar itu, pria termungil dari gerombolan itu lalu bertanya dengan sedikit nada cemas, "Ternyata kau betul-betul berniat keluar dari Agensi... Tidak, kau _sudah_ keluar dari Agensi, ya, Odagiri-kun. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Odagiri, si pria yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu, menghela napas pasrah dan menjawabnya dengan tenang bagai angin lalu, "Sedikit bebas, Hatano-san. Yah, sebenarnya masih di lingkup dekat D-Agensi, tetapi di departmen berbeda. Intinya, aku sudah sepenuhnya tidak mengurusi spionasme lagi. Beliau sudah mengatakan bahwa namaku 'pulih' dan memberiku identitas baru. _Nggak_ ada masalah apapun mengenai kepindahanku kali ini."

"Jujur saja, aku kecewa kau keluar dari D-Agensi." Tiba-tiba si pria berambut cokelat agak maroon, menghalangi si termungil tersebut.

"Miyoshi." Suara Odagiri melambat mendengar protes dari bekas rekannya.

"Hanya karena kau sudah benar-benar 'kotor', ya kau otomatis tak berkualifikasi menjadi mata-mata. Sebenarnya, bakat mata-matamu sudah bagus lho." lanjut Miyoshi, si pria narsis yang keburu menghalangi Hatano, dengan nada benar-benar kecewa.

Odagiri terdiam sejenak mendengar protes Miyoshi. Apa daya... Odagiri tidaklah seperti mereka, sesungguhnya. Siapa yang bisa membayangkan, selama bertahun-tahun harus memikirkan pekerjaan dengan mengesampingkan seluruh hal yang melekat pada diri mereka; keluarga, kekasih, identitasnya...? Meski Odagiri tidak mempermasalahkannya; ingatlah ia sendiri bahkan tak punya siapa-siapa kecuali kakek neneknya yang sebentar lagi menemui ajal, tetap saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong.

Dan hal itu adalah orang _itu._

Chizu Nishinomiya.

Sepanjang ingatan serta kehidupannya, satu hal yang mampu bertengger di dalam hati pria ini bukanlah ambisi sang lelaki; sebuah cintalah yang telah sedikit banyak membayanginya dari ambisi. Bagi seorang mata-mata, ini mungkin adalah kesialan yang lebih menakutkan dari kematian; ada kemungkinan untuk takkan mampu mencicipi pekerjaan tersebut dalam jangka waktu lama. Mungkin juga karena campur tangan Tuhan.

Entahlah, Odagiri bahkan tidak tahu apa tujuannya.

"Maaf." Meski perasaan kecewanya sedikit banyak membuncah dari kalbunya, hanya sepatah kata itulah yang mampu dikatakannya.

 _Betapa menyedihkannya aku..._

Perlahan sebuah tangan mendarat persis di salah satu pundaknya; mencoba menenangkannya.

Ketika kepala Odagiri yang membungkuk lantaran terhanyut perasaan menoleh ke gerangan yang menenangkannya, ia melihat sesosok pria bermata sipit yang berwajah kalem; ia tampak tenang menangani kegundahannya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan tangan yang satunya lagi; mendemostrasikan salah satu sulap khasnya. Dari tangan kosong, kemudian tiba-tiba muncul kartu berhati entah darimana. Manik Odagiri seketika membesar ketika melihat pertunjukan kecilnya tersebut.

"Tazaki-san." ucapnya serak.

Tazaki, si pria pesulap jagoan D-Kikan, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Hadiah kecil. Tidak ada apapun di situ, kecuali hanya kenangan ketika di sini."

"... Ya. Terima kasih, Tazaki-san." jawabnya sembari mengambil serta menyimpan kartu hati tersebut, di dalam saku celananya.

"Yuk, kami antar ke depan." ajak Kaminaga, salah satu dari gerombolan pria dengan rambut cokelat sedikit berantakan, ceria.

Miyoshi lalu balik berkumpul; kali ini ia agak berdempetan dengan Gamou dan Jitsui. Odagiri sendiri lalu didorong secara halus oleh Tazaki; mereka sendiri sudah menduga kalau mereka harus kehilangan satu 'keluarga'nya. Lalu Gamou mengajaknya mengobrol duluan; membahas tentang makanan kesukaannya. Kemudian Hatano dan Jitsui sengaja berpura-pura berantam (katakanlah, mereka itu _cukup pintar_ untuk menipu semua orang; berterimakasihlah kepada postur 'anak-anaknya' mereka), dan lalu dilerai dengan pasrah oleh Fukumoto.

Begitu mereka menuruni tangga pertama, Tazaki lalu memberinya burung; cukup sudah baginya melihat kelakuan aneh Tazaki yang mengobrol dengan burung itu (ingatkan, Odagiri bahkan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kelakuan anehnya). Lalu Kaminaga menyogok Odagiri dengan foto memalukan Miyoshi (dan ditahan dengan sukses oleh Miyoshi; keduanya berantam sambil berjalan seketika). Amari bahkan berencana menggodanya; ingatkan, godaan ia tak mengenal waktu. Bahkan laki-laki pun juga bakalan kena getahnya.

 _Mereka ini..._

Mau tidak mau, Odagiri tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah konyol mereka. Selama dua tahun bersama mereka, tentu ia berbesar hati melihat kesuksesan mereka melakoni perannya dengan sangat baik. Sayangnya, kesuksesan mereka tidaklah menular kepada dirinya. Entah dirinya yang masih mempertahankan egonya atau merekanya yang telah melampaui deskripi seorang 'manusia'.

 _... Lantas, mengapa aku pernah berada di sini...?_

Kaminaga yang menyadari langkah tertinggal Odagiri, lalu menoleh kepala dan bertanya kepadanya, "Hei, Odagiri-san? Kau terlihat sedih."

"... Aku sebenarnya penasaran." ujar Odagiri ragu, "... Mengapa Yuuki-san tampak ingin aku masuk kemari, dan tentu saja, aku sudah gagal seperti ini. Bahkan ketika masih memegang posisi mata-mata...?"

Miyoshi lalu tersenyum sarkas, dan kemudian menjawabnya dengan menghadap Odagiri, "Kau mau jawaban yang mana; jujur atau berbunga-bunga? Yah, mau pilihan manapun, aku akan memberikan dua jawabannya. Yang berbunga-bunga, adalah karena ia perhatian kepadamu. Yang jujur, kau punya potensi. Sayang sekali, kelihatannya kau saja yang masih bermasalah dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Itulah yang membuatmu gugur ditengah jalan."

 _Perasaan._

 _Itulah timbangan untuk menentukan keberhasilan dalam menunaikan tugas ini._

Odagiri seharusnya sudah tahu; sudah sewajarnya. Meski demikian, ada kalanya ia menikmati pekerjaan mata-mata, dan juga merindukan adanya wanita cantik yang mau menggapai dirinya.

"Kalau kau menyukai perjalananmu sebagai mata-mata, mengapa tak sekalian kau menciptakan ceritamu sendiri; seharusnya masih ada pengetahuan yang bisa berguna. Tapi kau tentu saja tahu resikonya 'kan?" usul Gamou menepuk pelan punggung Odagiri.

"Itu terlalu berbahaya-."

"Anggap saja konsumsi pribadi. Kau tahu kan? Menulis, mengingat, dan menikmatinya sebagai hiburan. Anggap saja itu mimpi panjangmu, Odagiri-kun." Gamou melanjutkannya.

Odagiri terdiam sejenak. Tampaknya, bukan ide buruk menulis kembali kenangannya, dan kemudian mengenangnya hanya sebagai salah satu hiburan anonim; seolah-olah ada diri Odagiri dari dimensi lain, yang sedang asyik menjelajahi dunia sambil berlari ala Cinderella dikejar oleh sang waktu. Pria kekar ini lalu tersenyum tipis, dan menjawabnya dengan optimis, "Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa melakukannya. Doakan aku saja ya."

"Baguslah! Hidupmu belum berakhir, lakukanlah dengan bahagia." puji Gamou menepuk punggungnya sekali lagi, dengan frekuensi lebih keras.

"Aduh! Aduh, hentikan, Gamou-san!" jeritnya pura-pura sakit.

Jitsui lalu tersenyum girang, "Sudahlah, Gamou-san. Odagiri-san, karena kau sudah resmi mengundurkan diri, kami susah-susah payah merapikan kopermu, lho!"

Jitsui lalu memberi sinyal kepada sisa anggota D-Kikan untuk memberi Odagiri jalan. Di depan matanya, tampak satu koper berukuran persegi panjang, menanti sang empunya di dekat pintu keluar; tepatnya dibelakang tempat payung disimpan. Tak lupa pada salah satu tiang gantung jaket, terdapat satu-satunya topi _fedora_ dan jas berwarna hitam kesayangannya menanti untuk dipakai setiap saat. Odagiri yang kini memahami arti dari semua ini, tanpa sadar malah tersenyum lebih alami.

 _Dasar... Bahkan di akhir bagian ceritaku, mereka masih bisa seperti ini..._

Odagiri lalu menghampiri tiang gantungnya, mengambil jas dan topi serta memakainya. Begitu ia merapikan rambut dan membungkusnya dengan topi _fedora_ nya, ia lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil kopernya. Ketika ia hendak melepas sekali lagi topi _fedora_ nya, keburu tangannya yang memegang topi itu dihentikan oleh tangan Miyoshi. Pria narsis ini kemudian mencegahnya seraya bertanya, "Biarkan kami mendengar setidaknya satu fakta tentangmu, Odagiri-san."

"Bukannya kalian-."

"Kami tidak tahu apa-apa, _lho_." Hatano memasang ekspresi cemberut.

 _Apa mereka... Memberiku kode?_ Odagiri tertegun melihat pandangan mata ketujuh bekas rekannya. Kini, pandangan mata mereka jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang Odagiri kira; mereka sudah seperti ular yang siap mencabik-cabik mangsanya dengan mudah. Ia selama dua tahun sudah terbiasa melihat ekspresi mengerikan mereka, dan dengan posisinya yang sekarang betul-betul menjadi sangat asing dengan mereka, pandangan itu menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih mengerikan dari yang ia lihat pada hari-hari kehidupan 'sebelum'nya.

 _... Apakah inikah yang namanya monster...? Huh. Aku jadi mengerti perkataan Sakuma; bahwa mereka pada dasarnya memang monster. Sayang sekali, Sakuma salah menduga. Akulah yang bukan monster; aku masih memiliki hati yang sama sepertimu, Sakuma..._

Odagiri lalu membalik badan sehingga ia menghadap ketujuh bekas rekannya. Dengan senyuman khasnya; yang mengandung rasa kesendirian yang absolut, ia lalu mempaparkan 'pidato'nya, "Kalian tahu... Karena aku sudah bukan lagi anggota D-Kikan, maka akan kuberitahu satu fakta. Aku lahir disaat ketiadaan, dan besar dikala kesendirian, dan menjadi lelaki ketika datang cintanya. Dan memulai jungkir-balik ketika melihat dunia yang sebenarnya."

"Whoa, kalimat yang puitis. Aku suka mendengarnya." Fukumoto, untuk pertama kalinya, memujinya.

"Kau mempelajarinya?" tanya Tazaki penasaran.

" _Well_ , aku mempelajarinya sendiri, kok." jawabnya tersenyum sederhana.

Kaminaga lalu mendecih pelan, "Kenapa _nggak_ sekalian dikasih tahu itu-."

"Kalian pastinya sudah tahu 'kan?"

"Tapi kami ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu sendiri." rengek Miyoshi menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Odagiri lalu tertawa terkekeh. Ia kemudian menjawabnya dengan nada merendah, "Baiklah, kalau kalian bersikeras. Aku sebenarnya satu 'aura' dengan Sakuma; aku juga berasal dari Kemiliteran. Sayangnya aku sudah lama dipecat; karena suatu alasan. Namaku..."

"..."

Semua anggota D-Kikan yang mendengar nama Odagiri ini, lalu tersenyum lega. Miyoshi lalu melepaskan silangan pada kedua tangannya, dan kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya, "Nama yang keren sekali, Odagiri. Tetapi, entah jika takdir kita berjumpa kembali, suatu saat, kau tentu mau 'kan kalau kami tetap memanggilmu seperti biasa? Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku mengetahui nama asli bekas anggota D-Kikan. Aku sungguh terhormat."

Odagiri lalu menyambut uluran tangan Miyoshi dan menjabatnya dengan kekikukannya, "Ya. Sayang sekali, kalian masih _on duty_ ya, aku masih belum bisa mengenali 'diri' kalian yang sesungguhnya."

Kaminaga lalu mendeham dengan sok keren, "Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri."

"Terserahlah. Aku sudah boleh keluar 'kan?" pamit Odagiri melepas topi _fedora_ nya; bersiap menyongsong lembaran _arc_ barunya.

Jitsui lalu menjawabnya dengan suara tertahan di beberapa frasa, "Ya. Selamat tinggal, Odagiri-kun."

"Ya, sampai jumpa, entah sampai kapan."

"Sampai jumpa."

Ia lalu memakai kembali topi _fedora_ nya dan ketika pintu keluar satu-satunya kantor D-Kikan pun dibuka oleh tangan pria penyendiri tersebut; membuka lebar _arc_ baru milik Odagiri, era mencari sang belahan hati dan memutuskan untuk beralih pekerjaan seraya mengenang dua tahunnya di D-Kikan hanya sebagai suatu hiburan yang memiliki segudang pintu yang siap dikunci, kapanpun dan selamanya hingga kematian berjumpa dengannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal...

...Letnan **Tobisaki Hiroyuki** -kun." Entah siapa yang memberi ucapan perpisahan yang sedemikian menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Delapan tahun hingga pasca Perang Dunia II, anggota D-Kikan mengetahui bahwa Odagiri-tidak, Letnan Tobisaki Hiroyuki telah tewas dalam usaha menyelamatkan warga Jepang dalam rangka pengungsian dari area peperangan. Tidak ada yang mampu mencari peristirahatan, kecuali seorang lelaki berambut hitam agak kebiruan, berdiri persis di depan sebuah kuil satu-satunya yang selamat di wilayah selatan Jepang.

Lelaki berkacamata serta berwajah suram dan agak kurus, lalu menyapanya dengan suara pelan, "Kau sudah benar-benar _resign_ ya, Odagiri-kun. Sayang sekali, aku tak bisa memberitahu namaku kepadamu. Biarkan takdir mempertemukan kita, sekali lagi."

Kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya.

Dan itupun termasuk seorang Tobisaki Hiroyuki- _kun_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ End ]**

(Kana aUTO BAPER *CREEEEE*)


End file.
